


MAG616 - Spider-Man

by grace13star



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Lots of spiders - Freeform, No Spoilers, Origin Story, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Screenplay/Script Format, Spiders, arachnaphobia, lmao i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace13star/pseuds/grace13star
Summary: [ARCHIVIST]Statement of Peter Parker regarding how he got his super-powers. Statement recorded direct from subject 29th July, 2024. Statement begins.ORThe MCU never gave an explanation so here's mine.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	MAG616 - Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, here we go.
> 
> I just started listening to the Magnus Archives and I'm only on episode 70 (season 2) so I'm behind on a lot of things. That's why I didn't do a supplemental or follow up of Peter's statement. I hope you'll enjoy anyways! Maybe once I catch up and listen to all the episodes I'll continue this. We'll see. Also, you don't need to have listened to MA to read this, there are no spoilers.

[ARCHIVIST]

You usually operate out of New York. Any particular reason you’re in London?

[PETER]

This one dude tricked me and stole some technology and used it to try and destroy London. I had to stop him.

[ARCHIVIST]

But that’s not what you’re here about.

[PETER]

No.

[ARCHIVIST]

Are you ready? [pause]. Statement of Peter Parker regarding how he got his super-powers. Statement recorded direct from subject 29th July, 2024. Statement begins. 

[PETER]

I’ve never liked spiders. Kind of ironic, since that’s my whole thing now, but it’s true. Whenever I saw one, I tried to get as far away as possible. Mostly I’d yell for my uncle to come take it outside. Even if I hated them, I never wanted anyone to kill them. They’re still living thing, you know?

Anyways, this is about a specific spider. I first saw it at school. I was seven or eight, I think. Pretty young. It was on the outside of the window next to me, so I could see the underside of it. It was bright red, like way too bright red. It didn’t seem like a natural color. I don’t know if that makes sense, but it didn’t seem like that color could occur naturally. Maybe that’s just my seven-year-old brain, but…

It just kind of sat there. It didn’t do anything. I didn’t think much of it. I was worried, of course, but it was on the outside. That’s where spiders are supposed to be. It didn’t move for the entire class period, which I did think was weird. I turned to tell my friend Ned about it, but when I turned back around, it was gone. 

I forgot about it for awhile. I didn’t see it, or any other spider again for a few years. I just thought maybe my aunt put up some spider repellent, or something, but now it’s unsettling. 

The next time I saw it, I was fourteen. I woke up one night out of nowhere. I am usually a pretty good sleeper, so that was weird. I rolled onto my back and there it was on the ceiling above me. This time I saw the back. Being completely honest, I still had a night light at that point. Little plug in lightsaber right next to my bed. It wasn’t a lot, but it gave me enough light to see the spider. It was big. I’m talking the size of my fist big. I got the feeling that this was the exact same spider from seven years ago. 

The back was pitch black. The only reason I could see it was the lightsaber light and what looked like droplets of red on it’s back. I didn’t know if it had blood on it, or if that was it’s natural coloring. When I saw it again later, I realized that was how it looked naturally. I could see a little bit of the unnatural red coloring on its underbelly. It had eight red eyes, and all of them were staring at me. 

For a second, I couldn’t move. Me and the spider were locked in a staring contest, and I had no desire to be the one to look away first. I thought about yelling for my uncle, but my vocal chords locked up. For a second, the only thing I could do was breath slowly and stare at that spider. 

Then, the moment was over and I screamed. My uncle came running in, but the spider was gone again. I don’t know if he ever actually believed me- we don’t usually get huge spiders in our apartment, and he never saw it. 

I slept on the couch that night. I don’t think that could have done anything-if the spider wanted, it could find me again-but the placebo effect is strong. I tried not to think about it, but every time I closed my eyes to sleep, I was afraid I’d open my eyes and it would be there and it would...well, I don’t know what I thought it would do. Something. Maybe nothing. Which one scared me more, I couldn’t say. 

My school went on a field trip to Oscorp a few weeks later. Standard field trip. But then we were going through some of the labs, and I saw it. It was on a wall next to a door we weren’t allowed to go in. The tour guide was talking about lab safety or something I already knew, so I didn’t pay attention. I just stared at that spider again. 

The group kept walking, and I made a decision. I waited until the guide and chaperones weren’t looking and I snuck off. 

Once I started moving towards it, it moved. It was the first time I’d seen it move. It crawled onto the floor and looked back at me as if to make sure I’d follow it. Then, it scuttled under the door.

I followed. Once I was over the threshold, it was the point of no return. The spider never looked back at me again, but I followed anyways. Luckily I was pretty small for fourteen, so i was able to duck past scientists easily. I remembered the way I’d come from just in case. 

Finally, the spider crawled under another door. I followed, then stopped short. 

I was in a room full of spiders. I wasn’t able to count, but there were a good hundred at least. They were much smaller than the one I’d been following, but they all had the black and red coloring. 

I started to back away, never turning my back. I had to get out of there. I’d just reached the door when the original spider attached itself to my leg. I shrieked and tried to kick it off, but it hung on. None of the other spiders moved. They just watched with their multiple eyes. 

The spider crawled up my pants and onto my shirt. I tried to swat it without actually touching it, but unsurprisingly, that was unsuccessful. Then it crawled onto my arm, onto a part without any fabric to cover it. 

You know that feeling when your arm or foot falls asleep, and then you put pressure on it? The pins and needles? That’s what the spider felt like. I expected tickling, cause that’s what most bugs feel like-yes, I know spiders aren’t bugs, but they should feel the same. But it was just the pins and needles. 

Before I could hit it off me, because at that point I just needed it off me and it was already touching me so why not, it bit me. It wasn’t painful, just a more intense pins and needles. I didn’t even realize it had bitten me until later. 

Then, just as soon as it had started, it was over. The spider fell to the ground, dead. All the rest fell too. Not one at a time, but all at once. The floor was covered in them. 

I ran out of the room and found my tour group. I tried to act like everything was fine. I didn’t so a very good job, because my friend Ned asked if I was okay multiple times. 

The tour guide led us to another lab, and everyone was panicking. The guide grabbed someone and asked what happened. They said they had been observing a previously never observed species of spider, and out of nowhere they’d all died. I got a pit in my stomach at hearing that. Had I ruined someone’s experiment? Was it even technically my fault?

Everything was fine until I got home. Right before dinner time, I started to have a really intense headache. The light was hurting my eyes, and every wave of pain through my made me nauseous. My aunt said I had a fever and sent me to bed. 

That night was torture. I felt like I was dying. Everything hurt so much all the time. I kept sliding out of consciousness just to wake back up to more pain. 

That morning I felt better than I ever had. I had so much energy, and I felt stronger than before. I didn’t need my glasses to read the poster I had hanging across the room. My other senses were dialed up too. I could hear our neighbor whispering into his phone as clearly as if he were shouting. I could taste the dust in the air, and there were so many smells I hadn’t noticed before. Now, I’m used to it, but that first time, everything was so much. 

I soon figured out I could stick to walls and I was super strong. I built some web shooters, made a synthetic webbing, and suddenly I was Spider-Man. 

[ARCHIVIST]

And you’re sure that these spiders weren’t experimented on? Radioactive or something?

[PETER] 

I don’t think so. The scientist said they were just observing them. No experimenting. 

[ARCHIVIST] 

Well, thank you for your time. Statement ends. 

CLICK

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't leave spoilers in the comments because I am loving the mystery and if that is ruined I'll dump glitter in your hair.


End file.
